Duplicate The Ghost of Suite 613
The Ghost of Suite 613 is the nineteenth episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the ninth episode produced. The episode starts when Zack & Cody know a rumor which say there is a Ghost in the Suite 613. So they with Maddie, London and Esteban go to the Suite 613 to pass a Night. Episode Summary Zack is constantly playing pranks on everyone at the Tipton, and they have grown tired of it. When talking to Maddie and London, Zack and Cody find out that there is a ghost in Suite 613. When London tells them she left a purse in the suite, Maddie and the twins decide to enter the suite and get the purse back. When they reach the suite the door bursts open. Mr. Moseby finds them in the suite and tells them of the time when he met the ghost. Zack wants to spend the night in the suite to meet the ghost, and the twins make a bet with each other to see who runs out first. Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, and Esteban plan to spend the night in the suite and hopefully meet the ghost. Arwin meets them there, and is planning to catch the ghost in his ghost catcher. Esteban, knowing how to communicate with the spirit world, comes up with a plan to help the ghost cross over to a better place. When the candle lights by itself and Maddie's chair moves around by itself, they begin to freak out. Esteban's body begins to move around in freaky ways, and the table floats over the ground. The spirit takes over Esteban's body in order to talk to them, and everyone freaks out. Maddie's angers the ghost by mentioning pizza, which the ghost hates, and she is pulled out of sight. Cody's blanket floats in midair and goes out of sight, and Cody chases after it. London is the next to go, leaving only Esteban and Zack. Lightening flashes and Esteban suddenly disappears, with Zack being all alone. Soon all of these ghosts, bats, and skeletons appear everywhere. Four ghosts surround him, and it turns out to be Esteban, Maddie, London, and Cody in sheets. Zack ends up owing Cody five dollars from the bet, since he runs out first. Later on Cody realizes he left his blanket in Suite 613. Both Zack and Cody go back to the suite, and the ghost of Irene gives him back Blankie, and goes in the through the wall into her portrait. Then both Zack and Cody run off, screaming. Memorable Quotes * "Did you order room service? I've got your ribs. Ha hahahaha!" - Arwin Hawkhauser. * "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got something really scary to deal with. The toilet in 620." (*They all gasp*) - Arwin Hawkhauser. * "You know your brother is.. sensitive." - Carey Martin. * "Cody, you do whatever you want, but there's no such thing as ghosts. If there were, my mother-in-law would still be haunting me." - Carey Martin. Trivia * This episode is the only one that hasn't been shown in the UK. * 4th appearance of Arwin. * Carey says that if ghosts existed her mother-in-law would still be haunting her. However since she is divorced, it would be her ex-mother-in-law. Gallery The Ghost of 613 (Screenshot 1).jpg The Ghost of 613 (Screenshot 2).jpg The Ghost of 613 (Screenshot 3).jpg The Ghost of 613 (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)